The Lost Clan
The Lost Clan by Holly, Pumpkin, Water, and Foxey Allegiances Gallery and Trivia Prologue - Holly "Hello, medicine cats," said a red she-cat. "Greetings, Redpelt," said a white she-cat named Clearfrost. A silver she-cat who's pelt shone in the moonlight walked out of the shadows. "Silvercloud! Don't scare us like that!" said Redpelt. "Heh, don't be so weak," chuckled Silvercloud. Her apprentice, Streampaw, also slipped out. Streampaw sat by the cold water. "Heyo!" said the voice of Petaldawn. "Now that we are all here, the Moonpool touching can begin," said Redpelt. The medicine cats calmly touched their noses to the Moonpool. Clearfrost felt like she was falling down. "Hello!? Anyone!?" she yowled. "Open your eyes," said an ancient voice. Clearfrost opened her eyes to see that she was in StarClan. She looked at a pool. "That is the place of the living," said the ancient cat. "H-hey! What is that o-other Clan!?" said Clearfrost, scared. "CloudClan," said the ancient voice. "CloudClan is not a real Clan. Stop playing with me," said Clearfrost. "I know you are no kittypet, but it is real," said the ancient voice. Clearfrost took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them. She saw four cats, meeting. "No more Gatherings, phew!" a gray one said. Clearfrost then felt the cold water lap at her nose. Her dream was over. Chapter 1 - Pumpkin Clearfrost curled her white tail around her paws. "It's true," she meowed to Breezestar. The black tom stared at her. "Another Clan?" he exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Clearfrost sighed. "Yes it is. We have to say other Clans." ~ Breezestar sighed. "And it's true," he finished finally. Three other leaders stared at him in disbelief. First who spoke was Petalstar. "Well... But if there is a fifth Clan... What are we supposed to do?" she asked, twitching her tail. Silvercloud looked up. "We have to bring them back," meowed the medicine cat quietly. All the cats went silent. Nobody moved until Dawnstar gave a nod. "Right," meowed the cream she-cat, "but how?" All cats went silent, thinking. Sprucestar shrugged. "We have to go on journey. Well, some of us," he meowed. Other leaders nodded. "I think there should be cats from every Clan," suggested Petalstar. Redpelt stepped forward. "Are there any volunteers?" she asked the gathered cats. Nobody stood up, until Stormheart padded forward. "I will go!" she called. Sprucestar stared at the she-cat before giving an approving nod. Suddenly, small gray she-cat darted forward. It was Pepperpaw, Stormheart's apprentice. "I'm going too!" she piped. Sprucestar lashed his tail. "Now way," he growled. "It's too dangerous for an apprentice." Stormheart looked at him. "Don't worry Sprucestar, I will take care of her," she assured the white tom. He closed his eyes and finally nodded. Another cat, golden and white RiverClan she-cat came forward. "I'm going too," she meowed. It was Otterleap. Her apprentice, Shimmerpaw, followed her. Otterleap looked at the black she-cat. "We," she corrected herself. Petalstar nodded. "If Pepperpaw can go, so can Shimmerpaw," she approved. Shimmerpaw jumped in joy. Another cat, Toadfur of ShadowClan came forwar, followed by Glowingsun of WindClan. So they were coming too. The leaders looked at each other. "So is it decided?" asked Dawnstar. All leaders nodded. Breezestar stood up. "These six cats will meet here tomorrow and go-" He turned on Clearfrost. "Where?" Clearfrost smiled. "Setting sun," she replied. Breezestar nodded. "You heard Clearfrost. Good luck." ~ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting!" called Miststar. Lakepaw padded to the rock and sat between Blazepaw and Poppypaw. They were about to be made warriors. "Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw, step forward." The three cats did so. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these three apprentices. Thye trained hard to understand you noble code and now I recommend you them as warriors of CloudClan. Lakepaw, Blazepaw and Poppypaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even if that might cost your life?" "I do!" yowled Poppypaw and Blazepaw. "I do," breathed Lakepaw. "Then, with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Poppypaw, from now on you shall be know as Poppyheart. Blazepaw, from now on you shall be known as Blazetail. And Lakepaw, you shall be known as Lakesplash. You are now full warriors of CloudClan." "Poppyheart! Blazetail! Lakesplash!" the Clan chanted. Their mother, Honeyflower rushed to them. "I'm so proud of you," she meowed and covered her kits in licks. "I have one more thing to do," meowed Miststar. "Honeyflower, come forward. Is it your wish to join the elders?" Honeyflower dipped her head. "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Honeyflower nodded and joined the four elders. Lakesplash just stared at her. "But you didn't say anything about it to us," she gasped. Honeyflower smiled. "I know. But I was old to have you as my first litter, and now I just want to rest." The three new warriors rushed to her. "We understand," meowed Poppyheart. And the Clan chanted: "Honeyflower! Honeyflower!" Chapter 2 - Water Blazetail squinted as he awoken once again in the rough cavern of CloudClan's warrior's den. This was his first day completed of being a warrior, and he felt proud, but then again, proud for surviving a day? That actually wasn't an accomplishment. CloudClan barely fights any other cats, since there weren't any outside the Clan either. He wished there was another Clan, maybe to ally with for once, in case of trouble or a time of need. CloudClan needed action for once! He sat up, the memories of yesterday flooding in his head, especially Honeyflower moving on to the elders, which felt horrible, because now, she couldn't even watch them fight, or see them succeed every day, it just didn't seem right. Blazetail looked through the cave enterance, watching the sun rising, the clearing empty of cats. The only sound though was the rushing river nearby, which to him sounded asleep. It's still morning, He thought to himself as he licked his ruffled fur from his sleep last night. He loved the way his tail gleamed like a fire, or a blaze, like a light from the sun everytime he was outside. Suddenly, a figure moved nearby, and at once, Blazetail recognized his sister Lakesplash, muttering to her sleep. "Lakesplash, are you awake?" Blazetail asked. Her sister muffled in her chest. "Mhhhmmmm......." she groaned as she lifted herself up, her tail drooping on the ground. "Me too, Good morning!" Poppyheart sighed, "Its the first day of....what? "We're warriors now, don't you remember?" Blazetail smirked, lifted up his tail. Suddenly, a noise sounded in the distance. Blazetail's ears pricked up. "What was that?" Lakesplash drew herself to her paws, but drowsiness was drowned on his face. Blazetail rushed out, stumbling over the other warriors that were in the path into the misty air. At once, he felt Shadefrost and Peppleshadow awaken. He saw Miststar stumbling down the rocks were the warrior ceremony was held into the clearing. "Miststar?" "What are you doing up Blazetail? Especially with your-" She cut off as a she-cat stumbled through the fog, a figure in his mouth. Confusion began to settle in as Lightwhisker, sad and teary limped into camp. Lakesplash's eyes squinted. "What is Lightwhisker doing with that fresh-kill all sad and everythin......" Then Poppyheart's eyes went wide. "That's not fresh-kill." Peppleshadow out of nowhere scrambled towards Lightwhisker. Blazetail then padded over next, as horror dug into his chest. "Specklepaw?" The small tom had a rip in his throat, his eyes foggy and open. He had a scent of death and dogs. Blazetail turned away at the site, looking at Lightwhisker fall in sadness. "What happened to her?" Peppleshadow whispered. Lightwhisker moaned as she slumped to the ground. "Lightwhisker!" Blazetail's eyes went wide. What in StarClan was happening? Why in the world do they suddenly get the horror a day after they became warriors? Miststar barely said anything. "She smells of dogs, that's probably what killed Specklepaw, Miststar." Blazetail meowed. Miststar turned to him. "I know this is your first day but, i need you to surveillance the area for dogs. I don't want them anywhere near camp." "But-" "Can i trust you?" Blazetail's eyes flashed "Yes, but who'll come with?" Lakesplash and Poppyheart stared at Blazetail with a deathly stare. "Um, can they come?" He pointed to his siblings with his tail. "As long as you get the job done." And like that, she walked away. "I can't believe this is happening," Blazetail sighed as his claws dug into the earth. "Well, its worse, Dapplepaw is missing. We can't find him anywhere!" Lakesplash gasped. "Ok, we need to go now." Chapter 3 - Fox Poppyheart sighed as the damp breeze cooled her soft, fluffy tortoiseshell fur. "What's wrong?" her sister, Lakesplash asked, concern edging her mew. "What do you mean? The sigh? Oh I was just responding to the lovely breeze," Poppyheart meowed, relaxed. "You're thinking about the breeze now?" her brother, Blazetail's eyes were wide. "One Clan member is dead and one is missing-" "Um guys?" Lakesplash's scared meow interrupted Blazetail's scolding, "I think we could change that statement to two dead ones." Right ahead of the three warriors, the body of Dapplepaw lay. Blazetail stumbled over to the young apprentice's side. Poppyheart stood frozen. "More dog scent!" Blazetail unsheathed his claws. Just then, 2 dogs, slobber hanging from their lips bent over Dapplepaw. One of them looked up and snarled as it saw the cats. The other one heard and looked up too. They slowly approached the cats. "R-r-run!", Poppyheart yowled. Blazetail rushed forward and wrestled one dog. Lakesplash ran over to Dapplepaw and began dragging the young one's corpse away when the other dog leaped upon her. Poppyheart was frozen in fear but she ran, somehow grabbed Dapplepaw and, threw him in the bushes, and got up on the dog attacking and yowled: "Give meh a ride, puppy!" The dog growled as Poppyheart scratched it's back with her thorn sharp claws, and Lakesplash managed a few slashes at it's face, chest, and began gouging it's stomach out. Poppyheart gleefully hooted but wondered if Lakesplash was removing the dog's internal organs, ICK! Finally, the dog whimpered and sank down. Poppyheart could tell it was alive but in critical condition. Meanwhile, the other dog had Blazetail pinned down and was clawing his shoulder and chest. Poppyheart's brother's eyes were closed and he was wincing in pain. "Blazetail, no!" Poppyheart scraped the dog's back but it turned around, shook her hard, and threw her in the opposite direction - to the bushes where Dapplepaw lay. She fell with a harsh thud. And everything went black. Chapter 4 - Holly Pepperpaw woke up and remembered it was time for the journey. She opened her eyes and stood up. "I think I am now a true warrior," she said to herself. Redpelt walked over to her. "You will need traveling herbs," she meowed. "Yeah," said Pepperpaw. She was invited inside, then she walked in. Her herbs were waiting. She bent down, ready to eat the bad-tasting leaves. She took a bite. Ugh!, she thought as the tang invaded her mouth. Redpelt saw her expression. "Remember, it's for an important journey." Said Redpelt. Pepperpaw finished and walked out. She walked over to Sprucestar. "Sprucestar, I'm leaving," she said. Sprucestar looked up. "You can't leave just yet!" he said. "I'm sorry," replied Pepperpaw. "It's ok," said Sprucestar sadly. Pepperpaw walked out of the camp. The sweet smells of prey filled her nose, but she was not hungry. She leaped down a small slope that lead her to her group. "Ready?" asked Stormheart. "Ready as ever," said Pepperpaw. Stormheart flicked her tail, signaling her cats to start. "Remember, this will be a long journey," said Stormheart. "Hah, like I can't make it," replied Pepperpaw. Stormheart shot her a glance. Pepperpaw looked at Otterleap and Shimmerpaw. "Hello, Shimmerpaw," meowed Pepperpaw friendly. She wanted to make friends with the only other apprentice. "H-hello," stammered Shimmerpaw. "Don't be shy," purred Pepperpaw. Shimmerpaw smiled, suddenly more cheerful. "I think you are a nice cat," meowed Shimmerpaw. Pepperpaw shot her a surprised glance, then smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "You should not get to attached to her," said Otterleap. Shimmerpaw and Pepperpaw exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" said Pepperpaw. "Yeah," added Shimmerpaw. "This journey will not be to long," explained Otterleap. "Hah. Think that," mixed in Stormheart. Pepperpaw knew there was a long way ahead of them. To their dream Clan, CloudClan. To bring back the lost cats. Pepperpaw looked forward and continued. As the day went by, Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw talked some more. They laughed at each other's jokes, and even shared serious things going on. Pepperpaw was tired by the time sunset came. They had set off that morning. "You look like your paws will drop off," commented Shimmerpaw. "They will," replied Pepperpaw sleepily. They finally found a resting place. Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw curled up beside each other. They smiled, and closed their eyes, ready for a journey. Chapter 5 - Pumpkin Lakesplash spun around to see Poppyheart, collapsed on the ground. One of the dogs were lying on the ground, dying in pure agony. Second dog was standing over Poppyheart, ready to sink his fangs into her. Lakesplash let out a battle cry and launched herself on the dog's head. She gripped the dog's ear with her claws, lashing his ears. The dog reared and tried to shake her off, but she was gripped too tightly. She raked her claws across the dog's neck. The dog roared and managed to make Lakesplash fall off him. Lakesplash laned on the ground with a loud thud. Pain invaded her right side. Her eyes were barely open. Shadow of the dog fell on her. This is it... This is how I'm going to die. The dog opened his jaws widely and was rady to bite off Lakesplash's head off. Lakesplash heaved a large sigh and shot her paw with outstretched claws forward, right into the dog's mouth. She felt the her paw go through the dog's mouth. The dog roared in agony. Lakesplash jumped up and gripped with her claws, risking her leg to be bit off. She narrowed her eyes and dog her calws deeper, then she let go and jumped away. The dog's roar echoed in her head. Her ears ached. The dog shook his head and shot a glare at her with his terrifying dark eyes. He launched homself at her. Lakesplash spun around and sprang away, but then she realized she can't take it to the camp. To apprentices, elders, kits... She stopped. She won't die without fighting. She spun on the dog. This is it. The dog ran staright towards her. Lakesplash closed her eyes and leaped. Straight on dog's head. Her claws were outstretched as she slashed the dog's eyes. She knew it were eyes, because she felt something soft and and cool. The dog yelped and collapsed. Lakesplash landed on the ground. She heaved a sigh and dragged herself to the dog. She lifted a paw. She lifted it above her head and, finally, she raked it across dog's throat. Blood spilled out and Lakesplash collapsed, bloody, scarred and exhausted. She felt darkness like wave over her. And she was so far away from camp... And her siblings. They will survive, Clan will find them, but her...? They will think she died. They will search for her body, but by the time they find her, she will be dead. Lakesplash couldn't anymore and closed her eyes. ~ Lakesplash slowly opened her eyes. She realized she was on some unnaturaly soft thing. She opened her eyes widely. She gasped. "Where am I?" she breathed out. A tan she-cat settled next to her. "With my housefolk!" she purred. Lakesplash realized she had blue collar on her neck. It was kittypet. "What...?" "They found you injuried in the forest. What were you doing so far away from your housefolk?" Lakesplash shook her head. "I'm not a kittypet," she replied. "I live in the forest. What is your name?" But the kittypet stared at her with her large green eyes. "Y-you live in the forest? With the wild cats?" she looked at her wounds. "Did they do this to you?" "No! I fought dogs." "You killed a dog?" Her green eyes were large as full moons. Lakesplash shrugged. "I-I guess I did," she stammered. "That is awesome!" exclaimed the kittypet. "I-I guess it is. What is your name again?" "Brownie! Your?" "Lakesplash." "Weird name. Do you have family?" "Yeah. Sister, brother and mother. But... My siblings also fought the dogs. I hope they are alright." Brownie was silent, so Lakesplash looked at her wounds. Something white and thick was wrapped over them - and they didn't hurt anymore. "Well, thanks for your kindness, but now I have to go," she meowed and stood up. She was surprisingly strong. Brownie jumped to her. "Why can't you stay with me here?" she asked, tilting her head. "My family will miss me," she replied and took a few steps. She then looked at Brownie. "Where is exit?" Brownie padded to twoleg door. They were, in fact, in kitchen. Lakesplash padded to the door and pushed it. They didn't move at all. She looked at Brownie. "How can I get out?" Brownie shook her head. "You can't," she admitted. Lakesplash stared at her. "There must be a way!" she meowed desperately. Brownie shook her head. "I'm sorry, you can't." Lakesplash climbed up the cupboard to the window. Large, thick snowflakes fell down slowly from the sky. She gasped. "It's leaf-bare already?" She turned on Brownie. "For how long was I asleep?" "Six days." "Six days?" she gasped. She pushed her paws against the thick glass and stared at the snow-covered land. Garden, more twoleg dens, and more, and more... "My Clan," Lakesplash whispered. Chapter 6 - Water "GAH!" Blazetail flung up from the ground, his heart thundering as he awoken. Pain slammed him in the chest as he arose, finding cobwebs of blood on deep cuts in his belly. His throat was in pain too, and for some reason, he couldn't see out of one eye. He found himself in the medicine cat room, scents of herbs and flowers flowing in his nostrils "Your awake!" Doveflight gasped looking at him. Blazetail groaned as he flopped back down, the medicine cat hunching over him. "You might feel dizzy, but your lucky," She meowed as her cold pads squeezed his sight-less eye. Blazetail winced in pain. Wait, his sisters! Where were they? "What happened, to my sisters?" He cried, "Where...What happened to me, What happened to my eyes, I can't see!" "Blazetail, umm," Doveflight lifted him to his paws, which felt heavy and weak, "there's something you need to see about you before I can get to your siblings." Minutes later, they found themselves near the rushing river. "Look into the reflection..." She whispered. Trembling, the tom lowered his head to the water's surface, getting a glimpse of his face. Only horror shook back, rippling down to the tip of his tail. "No....NO!" Blazetail scrambled back, "I can't be blind like this, I can't!" Doveflight walked over to him, her face shallow with grief. "The dogs did this to you, gave you 3 lines of cuts that somehow knocked you out and sliced your eye, im sorry-" Blazetail closed his eyes, his claws digging into the earth. He can't be blind like this! How could he fight or catch prey if the right side of his face is black and red, like looking at a dead cat? "Where's Lakesplash? Poppyheart too? Where did they go, I have to find them!" Doveflight lowered her head. "Both of them disappeared. Poppyheart is completly gone, I don't know where, and I don't know who took her. I do believe though that you other sister is gone too, but she may be alive, but I dont know about Poppyheart." Blazetail suddenly caught a scent, a strong one, whiffing into his nose. Quickly, he stood up. "Blazetail, what are you-" "Wait, I think I smell...." Suddenly, the scent changed, like the scent of death and fear and horror mixed into one. "It's Poppyheart!" Chapter 7 - Fox "Ergh....what?" "Poppyheart! Poppyheart! Wake up!," Blazetail meowed faintly. Poppyheart opened one eye. Then another. "Oh, you're alive!, Blazetail meowed happily. Let's get you back to camp!" ~ Poppyheart opened her eyes and saw Doveflight. "What...." "Hush, dear. You were asleep for 7 sunrises. Just rest a little bit; I believe you're healed." "Oh....Blazetail?" "He's patrolling. They've tracked down the exact pack nest and in revenge for Lakesplash's death, we are going to kill the puppies before the actual dogs." "Wait-Lakesplash is dead. NOOO!!!!" Poppyheart raced out of the den and collided with Blazetail. "You're okay!," her brother purred and twined his tail with hers. "Lakesplash died?", she wailed. The other cats within earshot were staring. Blazetail looked fierce. "The Clan thinks it is, but I don't believe so!" "Neither do I; we should go find her!" "Let's go! Chapter 8 - Holly They had taken off again that morning. "Shimmerpaw, I think we will enter a Twolegplace today," growled Otterleap. Shimmerpaw and Pepperpaw looked worried. "I don't want to encounter DOGS, not those nasty creatures," Shimmerpaw said. "It's ok; I'll be here anyway," said Pepperpaw. Shimmerpaw and Pepperpaw exchanged fur licks. "Pepperpaw, don't run from the dogs," said Stormheart. "Hey! Why do you think I will?" Pepperpaw snarled. She did not like being insulted- when she was in front of cats. "Don't worry, your strong," said Shimmerpaw. Pepperpaw smiled at her. She soon felt hard stone on her paws. "Here we are," said Otterleap. Pepperpaw had never seen a Twolegplace before; but this was horror. There were dogs everywhere and strange, new scents. "I don't like this place," said Shimmerpaw. Pepperpaw nodded. They wanted to get out of here. They felt trapped. "What are you two waiting for? Lets go!" snapped Toadfur. Glowingsun frowned at his attitude towards an apprentice. "Toadfur," growled Stormheart in a warning. Toadfur shrugged. Pepperpaw sighed, feeling worry and dread coming over her. She knew something bad would happen. "Pepperpaw, come on," said Stormheart. Pepperpaw looked up. "Oh, sorry," she meowed. She walked over to them. Glowingsun looked at Shimmerpaw and Pepperpaw with sympathy for the way Toadfur yelled at them. Pepperpaw nodded in understanding; she could not control the way he acted. Pepperpaw looked ahead, but then smelled something weird on the wind. The other cats could smell it too, their fur was standing on end. A cat appeared out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Hissed Pepperpaw. Shimmerpaw curled her lips. The cat dipped it's head. "I am Fog," it rasped. "Why are you here, anyway?" hissed Stormheart. Fog hesitated. Pepperpaw wanted to know. Then, they heard him speak up. "I come from here, a local, what the Nofurs call it." said Fog. "Local? That's a weird word," was Pepperpaw's only comment. Otterleap signaled for silence; while Toadfur just stared. "Nofurs?" Snarled Toadfur. Pepperpaw looked at him. She heard Nofur was the word outsiders used for Twoleg. Chapter 9 - Pumpkin Lakesplash pressed her paw against the cld glass and stared outside on the falling snowflakes. She sighed, closing her eyes. She turned on Brownie. "Are you sure?" she asked the tan kittypet. Brownie nodded, looking down. Lakesplash let out a disguisted sigh. She gave her coat a shake. She jumped down from the cupboard and trotted deeper into the house, eager to explore. Brownie followed her. "Hey!" Brownie called and stopped. Lakesplash looked behind her. "What?" she asked. "Follow me!" Brownie told her and padded into room on the left. Lakesplash shrugged and followed her. They padded into living room, with armchairs and couch. Brownie padded to fireplace and settled next to it. However, Lakesplash started to back away, spitting. Brownie lifted her head. "What is wrong?" she asked sleepily. Lakesplash glared at her. "Fire!" she yowled, staring at the red flames. Brownie smiled. "That's just the fireplace, it's perfectly safe," she purred and looked away, closing her eyes. Lakesplash cautiously padded to the fireplace before settling down next to Brownie, but the heat was too much to her, so she settled on the armchair instead. She soon fell asleep. She had a weird dream. She was hunting in the forest with Poppyheart and Blazetail she enjoyed being with her littermates. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze ruffle her pelt. She opened them again, only to see that Poppyheart disappeared. She frantically looked around for her sister, only to find nothing. She looked on Blazetail, gasping. His tail didn't just look like blaze, it was blaze! She backed away as the fire started to swallow her brother. She then ran to him to help him, but he already turned into a burning flame. Lakesplash felt smoke filling her mouth and eyes, burning in her throat. She desperately started coughing. She suddenly woke up on the couch. It was the middle of the night. She yawned, still feeling the smoke. But it wasn't real, was it? She felt Brownie's body heat next to her. She pressed closer to her, only to realize the heat was burning. She jumped way, flinging her eyes open. The heat next to her wasn't body heat. It was way too strong, and it was like... Fire. The house was on fire! Lakesplash looked around, starting to panic. Her heart was beating against her chest. She looked around frantically. The flames were on one side of the couch and both armchairs were on fire. It was on the ground as well, but it didn't block the door. Lakesplash jumped on the glass table, looking for a way out. Suddenly, she remembered Brownie. She was sleeping near the fireplace! She looked there. "Brownie!" she yowled as loudly as possible. "I'm here!" a raspy voice sounded from near the fireplace. Brownie poked out. She was surrounded by flames. "Help me!" Lakesplash nodded. A painting that hanged above the couch fell down, creating a bridge from the couch to the table. Lakesplash quickly gripped the edge of it with her teeth, pulling it on the table to stop flames for getting to her. She pushed the long thing on the other side of the table and over the edge, making a bridge from the table to the ground where Brownie was. Lakesplash watched the flame splash over the wooden edges of the painting. Brownie was about to stand on it, but suddenly, a chandelier fell straight on the glass table, shattering it. Lakesplash shrieked as the painting fell into the flames, and so did the table. Brownie gasped as she was surrounded tightly by the flames. "Lakesplash!" there was need in your eyes. "Save yourself! You can't help me! Go!" "But-" "Go, ill be ok! GO!" Lakesplash was about to protest, when suddenly, a piece of metal fell in between them. Instincts won and she finally spun around and darted out of the room, through the kitchen and then, to the door - closed door. Lakesplash looked frantically around until she saw the window. Opened window. She climbed up the cupboard. Her pelt brushed past the edgeof the window as she leaped down and landed on the front yard. She didn't stop to think, instead, she darted away to the nearest woods behind the backyard. She disappeared between the trees. She ran until her paws were about to drop off. There was still smoke in her throat and ash on her pelt, but she was alive - unlike Brownie. Lakesplash closed her eyes, feeling tears burn in them. Suddenly, ferns few fox-lengths away from her stirred. She narrowed her eyes and padded closer, but no more sound came. She brushed it off and settled inside a hollow tree, curling up to sleep. Chapter 10 - Water "Do you smell that?" Blazetail asked. The two siblings snuck away earlier that night after Blazetail was healed in search of Lakesplash in the Twoleg zone. Its been more than a day since they last saw her, and they've been feeling even worse, thinking about how the clan must feel now that their gone with Lakesplash. They so far made it across the road, and were farther away from home than ever before. "Gosh," Poppyheart wondered as Blazetail kept sniffing, "I wonder if she's ok, i don't think a Clan cat has ever gone this far before. "Do you smell that though?" Blazetail's eyes watered as a smelly scent drifted into his face. The area seemed quieter than before. Not a lot of monsters rolled by, and the birds tweeted softly along with the insects in the trees. "No, why?" Poppyheart asked sniffing the air, "Just smells like smoke and-" "Fire." Blazetail finished her sentence, padding slowly, then sprinting across the lawns of the Twoleg nests. "BLAZETAIL WAIT!" Her sister cried out behind. Blazetail took in the scent again, turning suddenly onto the sidewalk. A mixture of dogs and smoke filled the air now, twisting Blazetail's brain. His sister seemed father away from him, but her was determined that something was up, like a sign. As the scent gre stronger, more Twoleg monsters rolled in, covering something up. A siren wailed in the distance as Blazetail fought his way through the crowd of Twolegs, startling them. Finally, he slipped through wooden fences, until he found... "BLAZETAIL!" Poppyheart gasped as she collasped next to him. "Oh no." Blazetail watched as a house went up in flames, the wooden side crackling with fire. The scents mingled in his brain, until one smashed into his face, the scent of a cat, two cats in fact, but one was stale, the other fresh as if she or he was still in there... "Blazetail, whatever your thinking, i wouldn't do it," Poppyheart warned. But in a flash, Blazetail sprinted out, the smoke billowing on the house. He turned into the backyard, squeezing into the walls as a metal object smshed down onto the enterance. "Blazetail, get out of there!" Her sister mewed in worry. The flames burned his fur, sweat already washing down his body as he made his way across, following the scent. "Lakesplash?!" He yowled as the house groaned. He watched in horror as the ceiling collaspsed, shaking the wooden floor boards. Blazetail jumped, sliding into an opening underneath the kitchen sink as the flame flung into it, most if it buring his flesh. Blazetail let out a shriek of pain as his forepaw turned red with blood and smoke. Blood roared in his ears as the sounds of the outside world shattered with the inside of the house. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his head from in front of him. "Hello?" He cried out. "Help!" The she-cat's voice screeched, "Someone?" Blazetail painfully pushed out of the cupboard, running around the kitchen to a couch and a fireplace. Blazetail heard a voice behind a bunch of wooden pieces of the walls. "Hello?" "Help! Help!" The she-cat's voice yowled over the noise. Blazetail lifted up the wooden furniture, allowing a brown figure to slip out from the shadows into the light of the flames. "YOUR NOT LAKESPLASH!" Blazetail gasped. The she-cat's eyes went wide. "Thanks for saving me, Waht happened to your eye, and...Wait, your looking for that she-cat!" "Lakesplash?" "She took off from here after my housefolk's house went up in flames!" Relief spread across Blazetail's face, She's alive! "We gotta get out of here," The kittypet coughed, "The flames, it'll blow up the house!" "What?" "What, you've never seen anything blow up before?" Blazetail shook his head. "Im Brownie!" "No need for hellos, we're going to get fried!" Blazetail hissed. Suddenly, a loud hissing sound erupted behind them. The kittypet's eyes went wide as she shoved Blazetail out the window. "MOVE! RUN!" "WHAT?" Both cats scrambled through the window. Blazetail glanced back as the hissing air mixed with the flames, lighting up slowly. Without thinking he jumped. A large noise shook the air behind them, the house exploding with fury as an orange mushroom appeared from the roof. A shockwave sent both cats flying into the asphalt, their bodies thumping on the floor as they skidded to a halt. The world turned upside down for Blazetail, a ringing noise petrifying his ears as the sun stared from above at him. Chapter 11 - Fox Poppyheart's eyes widened as she saw an orange flame burst from the twoleg-nest. She narrowed her eyes and stars seemed to spin in front of her, making her dizzy; she stumbled and began speaking quickly: "Crimson crimson I see fire mushrooms and dogs....HELP! THERE ARE DOGS! THEY'RE KILLING ME HELP HEELLLPPP!!!" Ever since the dog attack, Poppyheart had been sort of unstable to danger. "Why are you screaming about dogs?! We have to go!", Brownie shrieked. Poppyheart turned to Blazetail, who was lying unconscious. "Blazetail! No! They killed him! The savage monsters, I-", Brownie pressed her tail against Poppyheart's mouth, silencing her. "Let's go back to camp!" They dragged Blazetail's body back to CloudClan territory. They saw a patrol of Pebbleshadow, Shadefrost, and Harepaw. Their eyes widened at the scene. None of them stopped to ask who Brownie was; they just quickly helped carry Blazetail to camp. By this moment, Poppyheart was slowly blacking out. Her last memory was Miststar and Doveflight rushing over to Blazetail, and the echo of her skull as she fell with a thud. ~-~ She opened her eyes to find herself in the elder's den, Tanglefur looming over her. "Ah, she's finally awake", Tallfern meowed from her nest. "About time. Honeyflower's out drinking water with Battlepelt; they'll be back soon.", Darkfeather reassured. Poppyheart gazed blankly at the elders, confusion consuming her. Tanglefur seemed to notice this. "You fainted once Blazetail was brought back; you healed faster than him but were still unconscious so your mother offered to look after you in the elders' den" "Oh...", she mewed faintly. The elders started chatting about the kittypet Brownie. "We're back with prey and water", Battlepelt mewed. "And kits", Poppyheart heard her mother's sweet chuckle. Honeyflower's gaze rested on her daughter, awake and came over and curled her tail over her protectively. "Are you sure you're fine? Do you want a drink or food?" Poppyheart wanted to say no but it came out as a whimper which reflected more concern on the elders' faces. I'll be back", Tallfern meowed, while the rest of the elders began eating. Pretty soon, Tallfern brought a squirrel to Poppyheart and Honeyflower pushed a moss bundle with water to her. She ate slowly and lapped up a little water. She closed her eyes, as she was done, feeling content, ready to go to sleep. But just then...excited squeals filled the den. "Stories!!!" Hazelkit meowed excitedly. "Not now, young ones. Maybe tomorrow or sunset?" Darkfeather asked, looking over to Poppyheart. Sweetkit pouted and Sagekit start wailing about to throw a tantrum. "You needn't worry about me," Poppyheart spat bitterly yet weakly. "See to the kits," Tanglefur looked astonished while Honeyflower was worried. "Okay, quiet story time." "Once there was a mouse brain called Poppykit..." Poppyheart muttered as she dosed off to sleep faintly hearing Honeyflower's story about her warrior assessment which she had heard before. Everything was okay now...except....Lakesplash. Oh no...she remembered Brownie saying she was alive...and how she and Blazetail had set out to find her only both returning, injured. They had failed to find their sister. Chapter 12 - Holly "Nofur is the word non-clanners use for Twoleg," meowed Pepperpaw. "Ah," meowed Toadfur ungratefully. The next moment, Fog was gone. Pepperpaw sniffed, and she smelled smoke and ash. There was a fire somewhere! "Fire," meowed Shimmerpaw. They padded closer; but they did not want to. What Pepperpaw saw, she would never forget. There were red Twolegs, with a long green thing shooting water out of it, onto the fire. She smelled the stale reek of cat. "The cat must be dead," whispered Pepperpaw. Shimmerpaw nodded. "Or escaped," meowed Shimmerpaw. "Stop wondering and get your pelts over here." snarled Toadfur. "Sorry!" meowed Pepperpaw, racing up. Otterleap was at the head of the group, while Stormheart was beside her. Glowingsun looked toward them, her eyes having a sudden glow of energy. They looked to the next den. It had a forest-like scent to it. "It's an abandoned nest," whispered Shimmerpaw. "Yeah," replied Pepperpaw. They spent time observing the nests. Sunset was nearing when they saw the exit to the Twolegplace. "We need to rest," meowed Stormheart. Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw nodded. They found a hidden place. "Eh?" Meowed Stormheart. "Yes, let's rest here," meowed Glowingsun. They curled up. Pepperpaw found herself in a black world. A shimmering glow came near. "Pepperpaw," it meowed steadily. "Yes?" Replied the startled apprentice. "You must get on, quick. Your Clan needs you." it meowed. Pepperpaw looked down to see a dead Blazetail. "What happened?" mewed Pepperpaw, frantic. But it was to late; the cat was gone. She woke up and the sun was peeking out of the clouds. "Let's go!" said the voice of Stormheart. Pepperpaw trotted up. "Ready," meowed Pepperpaw. Stormheart nodded. They would get out of there today. The cats carried on. They came up to the last nest. But, they heard barking. "Dogs," snarled Glowingsun. Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw exchanged glances. "Run, apprentices." said Stormheart. They ran, and didn't look back. Chapter 13 - Pumpkin Lakesplash slowly opened her eyes, the memories of yesterday rushing to her like a wild river. She got up and stretched. The chill of morning was in the air, dew shimmering on the grass. She tasted the air for some prey, and scented a vole. She dropped into hunter's crouch, sneaking forward. She could see the vole's fur through the grass. She was preparing for pounce. Just then, two cats cannoned out of the tall grass on the right. The vole disappeared in the bushes. Lakesplash sprang on her paws. "Mouse-dung!" she spat. The two cats collapsed into the grass, panting. Their flanks were rising and falling. They were both quite young, about an apprentice age. One was gray and second was glossy black. Lakesplash glared at them. "What do you think you were doing? I almost caught that!" The black cat sprang up. "We're sorry, we were running away from dogs." Lakesplash nodded. "What are your names?" she asked. "I'm Shimmerpaw and this is Pepperpaw," the black she-cat introduced them. "Those sound like Clan names," Lakesplash pointed out. Shimmerpaw's eyes widened. "How do you know about Clans?" she asked. Lakesplash raised her chin. "That's because I'm from a Clan. My name is Lakesplash." Pepperpaw scrambled up. "How can you be from a Clan?" she asked, fairly surprised. Shimmerpaw whispered something to Pepperpaw's ear. Pepperpaw's eyes widened as she nodded. Shimmerpaw turned on Lakesplash. "What Clan do you come from?" she asked. "CloudClan. As if there were more Clans," Lakesplash responded confidently. The two cats exchanged glances. "We found them!" Pepperpaw squealed. "We did it!" Lakesplash stared at them in confusion. "What? Found who?" Shimmerpaw jumped. "You!" she squeaked. "Let me explain. There are more Clans - ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. I come from RiverClan and Pepperpaw from ThunderClan. We went on journey to find CloudClan!" Lakesplash shook her head. "Wait, there are five Clans? Okay, that is a lot to take in. However, I don't believe the Clans send only you two." Pepperpaw shook her head. "We told you we were running away from dogs. Our mentors and other two cats stayed behind." She looked at her paws. "I hope they are okay." Lakesplash sighed. "I'm sure they are. If I can kill two dogs, I'm sure four warriors can kill few dogs as well." The apprentices' eyes went wide. "You killed two dogs?" gasped Pepperpaw. "That's awesome!" yowled Shimmerpaw. Lakesplash smiled for herself. "Will you take us to CloudClan?" asked Pepperpaw. Lakesplash sighed. "I wish I could, but I don't know the way." Shimmerpaw tilted her head. "How did you get lost?" she asked. "That is a looooong story," Lakesplash responded. "How about finding the rest of your group first?" The two nodded. They led her through the forest back to twolegplace. They were still asking questions. "Who was your first leader?" "Cloudstar - or Cloudstripe." "Who is your leader now?" "Miststar." "Do you have siblings?" "Yes, sister Poppyheart and brother Blazetail." "Do you have a mate?" Lakesplash blushed. "No, I'm new warrior." "At what moons do kits become apprentices?" "At six of course." "Have you had an apprentice?" "Not yet." They finally arrived at the place. The apprentices separated from Lakesplash. "They were somewhere here," meowed Shimmerpaw. Pepperpaw nodded. "Let's find them," meowed Lakesplash. "We're here!" sounded a call. Pepperpaw sprang up. "Stormheart!" Pepperpaw yowled. A gray she-cat poked out of couple of ferns in the nearby forest. She looked at Lakesplash. "Who is this?" she asked. "Lakesplash!" Pepperpaw told hers "She comes from CloudClan." Stormheart looked at Lakesplash and dipped her head. "My name is Stormheart of ThunderClan." Lakesplash dipped her head as well. Other cats, a yellow tom and a tabby tom came out of the bushes. But none of them seemed to be Shimmerpaw's mentor, golden-and-white she-cat as she described her. "Where is Otterleap?" asked Shimmerpaw. The two toms looked at Stormheart. The gray she-cat closed her eyes and nodded. The two toms nodded and disappeared in the bushes. Shimmerpaw looked confused. "What is going on?" she asked. Just then, the toms appeared, dragging something. They dropped the something in front of them. It was body of a golden-and-white cat. Dead body. Stormheart gazed at her paws. "We were running away. I tripped and she helped me get up. She stayed behind and fought the dogs. She wanted us to run away." Stormheart looked at Shimmerpaw. "I'm so sorry." The whole forest was waken up by loud scream. "OTTERLEAP!!!" Chapter 14 - Water "Blazetail, she's alive!" Poppyheart insisted, "We got to go back!" "But we failed..." He sighed, digging his claws into the earth, "I don't want to become a mess up for CloudClan, I....." He sighed. "I'm not giving up on our sister, and neither should you. I'm sure she's still out there, StarClan hasn't taken her yet-" "But what if they take us instead of her!" "That doesn't matter now, only her survival does. I want her back Blazetail. I don't want to lose her again." Blazetail looked up to Poppyheart, his slashed eyes looking up in worry. "Ok....Ok...I'll do it!" Blazetail confidently meowed, standing up to his sister. Suddenly, a large yelp, louder than a thunder crash echoed though the forest. Brightspark jumped out with Sunbeam and Pebbleshadow. "What was that?" Brightspark meowed, her ears pricking in that direction. Blazetail watched as birds erupted from the ground into the air. "Lets go." "Blazetail, Poppyheart, where are you two going?!" Pebbleshadow hissed. "I'm getting my sister back, if I come back or not. If you want to help-" "Lakesplash? You mean she's missing?! I'll help!" Sunbeam bounced in. Shadefrost moaned. "If she's going, i'll go!" he meowed. Pebbleshadow frowned. "What are we doing exactly?" ~ It's been a few hours since they left, and the scent of Lakesplash was growing stronger and stronger by the second. Blazetail padded next to Poppyheart, her breath shallow in nervousness. "Ready?" "Barely, I mean yeah. I don't know if she's going to be okay-" Suddenly, snarls sounded nearby. The group jumped back a few feet, Pebbleshadow crouched down in a hiss. But then, she-cat stepped out. She was scarred and bleeding, and at once, she collasped in front of the group. Quickly, Blazetail jumped in front, holding up the she-cat. "No way-" "LAKESPLASH!" Blazetail's eyes were swollen in grief, "Oh my StarClan, your alive!" Poppyheart tackled her sister. "We found her! Now, can we go?" Shadefrost purred. "You mouse-brained block head, Why the heck did you leave?!" Poppyheart cried. "You gotta go back!" She winced cutting to the chase, backing up, "They're in trouble!" "Who's they?" Poppyheart wondered, getting up from her sister's chest. Her body was slashed in red. "The other clan!" "Theres another clan?" Blazetail frowned, "There can't be-" "You need to go back, they're going to die if we don't!" she yowled, "what don't you understand!" "From what?" Sunbeam wondered. Lakesplash's eyes grew dark. "DOGS." Chapter 15 - Fox Poppyheart froze. "Dogs?" she began to shudder and her head had a blast of pain. She yowled and the memories of the fire and the dog throwing her over the tall bush flashed back and forth for what seemed like forever. She finally opened her eyes and realized it had been a minute since the anxiety started. She saw she was leaned against Lakesplash and Blazetail. Poppyheart shivered and began to meow. "Th-they'll die. We have to help them" The thought of facing the brutal creatures made Poppyheart feel like yowling in terror. "Exactly what I've been saying for the past 2 minutes," Lakesplash snorted. "Come on!" "Wait!," Poppyheart meowed. "I'll get CloudClan to help; say our patrol is getting attacked by dogs and we need help. The rest of you can go; I'll bring the Clan" Poppyheart's eyes blazed with defiance hoping nobody would stop her. Alright," her sister sighed. "Go on, and be fast!" Poppyheart watched the patrol disappear and she turned back and fled to the camp. ~-~ "Miststar!," Poppyheart cried. Stripefoot ran over to the tortoiseshell she cat, concern flashing in his eyes. "Poppyheart, are you okay? Miststar is patrolling, what's the matter?" "Patrol...attacked by ... " she gasped. "By?" "Dogs" Poppyheart mewed the word quickly. "Oh StarClan, no! Too many dog attacks! Hmm, Shadefrost, Stormclaw, Lightwhisker, Hawkstorm, Owlflight, and I will join the battle. Leafear, please inform Miststar where we are when she gets back. Come on!" "I'm coming too!" Poppyheart meowed. "But...your trauma..." "I want to help my Clan" Stripefoot nodded but looked hesitant. "Come on, then!" And the CloudClan warriors marched into battle to save their Clan...and unknowingly another. Chapter 16 - Holly Pepperpaw and the others walked into the camp with Lakesplash. "What? How come it's deserted?" blurted out Pepperpaw. "Oh, shut up!" snarled Toadfur. "You've been asking questions the whole way!" Pepperpaw snarled back in defiance. Leafear popped out of the warriors' den. "Who are you?" she snarled. "Their no threat," said Lakesplash. She informed Leafear of how she found them. "Oh, your welcome here, then." she said. Pepperpaw stepped forward. "Why is nobody else here?" she asked. "Their fighting dogs," replied Leafear. "We have tons in our territory," added Lakesplash, flicking her tail in annoyance. Stormheart stood up. "Sorry, if we interrupted something," she mewed. "I'm the leader of this group." she explained. Lakesplash dipped her head. "I was wondering why you encouraged Pepperpaw so much," she purred. Pepperpaw heard a yowl of pain. "Hawkstorm," whispered Lakesplash. Without warning, she plunged out of camp. "You, stay here. You'll be safe until the battle is over," ordered Leafear. Pepperpaw nodded. She looked at Shimmerpaw. "Let's train," she meowed. Stormheart looked at her. "Ok," she mewed. "This will be fun," meowed Shimmerpaw. "She is the best at warrior moves," replied Pepperpaw. They padded to a good spot. "Let's hunt," decided Stormheart. Pepperpaw and Shimmerpaw nodded, splitting up. "As for you" Stormheart Leafear flicked her tail to the others. "Go find something to do." Everyone padded off. Pepperpaw saw a mouse, nibbling a nut. She crouched. She stalked forward, until she was in reach of the mouse. She threw herself forward, missing it by a whisker length. The mouse looked alarmed, but Pepperpaw was to fast. She bit down on it's neck, and it went limp. "Great catch," purred a voice. Pepperpaw swirled around to see a she-cat. "Who are you?" she asked. "Miststar," the cat replied. "Leader of CloudClan?" asked Pepperpaw. "Yep," she replied. "Why are you in battle with dogs?" she asked. "Dogs have been flooding our territory for moons," she sighed. "Oh." ~ The fighting patrol came back, carrying the heavy scent of blood. "We defeated them, but we have one dead," sighed Lightwhisker. The cats parted to show the dead body of Owlflight. "No!" cried Leafear. "It can't be her! She was one of our best warriors!" protested Leafear. "If she's dead, she's dead," sighed Miststar. Pepperpaw walked over to Owlflight, but many battle cries rose in the air. "Kill her! Intruder!" "She's no intruder," growled Leafear. "She came to um... Help us," said Leafear. Miststar nodded. The protests died down. "I'm sorry for your loss," mewed Pepperpaw solemnly. "It's fine, we will not die because of one cat lost," growled the voice of Stormclaw. "But... She was a top warrior!" Pepperpaw sighed, here came the big moment where she would ask them something. "Will you come to the forest with us?" blurted out Stormheart. Chapter 17 - Pumpkin Lakesplash hold her breath as she waited for Miststar's answer. The leader glared at her. "Why?" she asked coolly. "Why do Clans want us now? Nobody cared back when CloudClan lost territory. This was our home since I was a kit, since our back-then leader was a kit and so on. No." Cheers errupted within the CloudClan cats. And Lakesplash cheered with them. The journeying cats looked miserable. "My kits would never survive that journey!" called Swiftbrook. "What about elders?" screeched Tanglepelt. And Lakesplash nodded in approval. ~ It was almost sunset as Miststar climbed the Moonrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Moonrock for a Clan meeting!" she called. The cats gathered, waiting for Miststar to continue. "Today, we lost a Clanmate. But CloudClan moves on. Today, I decided to make four apprentices warriors. Mosspaw, Harepaw, Falconpaw and Brownpaw, step forward. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and are ready to become warriors. Mosspaw, Harepaw, Falconpaw and Brownpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it might cost your life?" "I do!" yowled the four at the same time. "In that case, Mosspaw, you shall be known as Mosscloud. StarClan honors your smartness and strategy skills. Harepaw, you shall be known as Hareleap. StarClan honors your speed and strong mind. Falconpaw, you shall be known as Falconwing. StarClan honors your strength and creativity in battle. And Brownpaw, you shall be known as Brownspots. StarClan honors the mercy you give to your opponets in battle. You are now full warriors of CloudClan." "Mosscloud! Hareleap! Falconwing! Brownspots!" the Clan cheered. And so did Lakesplash. ~ It was already moonhigh when Lakesplash finally managed to fall asleep. She had a weird dream. She appeared in a twoleg nest. There was a basket with tan she-cat inside. There were three kits playing around her, one was tan, one was sand-colored and one was creamy brown. The tan one jumped on the smaller brown one. "Brownie! Stop it!" called their mother. Wha? Brownie? Why am I seeing this? Next to the queen sat a black-and-ginger tom. He watched the kits with love in his eyes. That must be the father. He lifted his gaze and looked straight at Lakesplash. Her heart stopped, but not because he looked at her. It was because of how familiar his gaze was. Dark blue, like a deep water. Lakesplash froze. She had the same eyes. Then the dream faded, and she woke back in her nest. She stretched and looked up, starting to groom herself. She then remembered the dream, and for some reason, chills rippled down her spine. Maybe she should tell Honeyflower. She always knew what to do. Lakesplash got up and padded outside. As she trotted into the elders' den, she saw Honeyflower resting in her nest while Darkleap and Battlepelt were sleeping nearby. She peered inside. "Honeyflower?" she called softly. The ginger tabby opened her eyes. "Yes sweetheart?" she purred. "I.. Had a dream." "Do you want to tell me about it?" Lakesplash hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I saw a black-and-ginger tom in it. With a tan she-cat and kits. He was the father." Lakesplash shuddered. "And his eyes... They were just like mine. I don't understand it at all." Honeyflower's eyes were wide. "Really?" "Yes, why?" The ginger tabby looked down, eyes wide. "I know the tom," she whispered, liftimg her eyes. Lakesplash gulped as her gaze bore into her. "How do you know him?" she asked, voice shaking. The answer turned Lakesplash's blood into ice. "Lakesplash... He is your father." Chapter 18 - Water Blazetail was just settling down onto his bedding underneath the warrior's den of CloudClan. The newcomers were strange in the fact that knew the clan existed, and they wanted to bring them back to reality, back to the other clans. Blazetail never knew what caused this clan to leave much alike to SkyClan. Slowly, he patted down the moss in a clean circle, then laid his belly down on the soft plants, his tail laying out of the moss bedding. His head sat quietly on his sleeping paws, Blazetail's ears flattening slowly. Who knows what dangers would still lie ahead, such as going back to history, back to the other clans? Blazetail's eyes began feeling heavy, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. As soon as his eyes shut closed, it opened again, but this time, the surrounding he was in wasn't there. He sat up slowly, brushing off some moss from his fur. The sky was white, and the forest before him was shining like lake water. In confusion, Blazetail stood up on his pads. Suddenly, a figure in the shadows of a large tree came out in the sunlight. Blazetail's eyes widened as a she-cat strolled through the grass in the clearing towards him. Blazetail's tail raised in wonder as the she-cat approached him. "Hello Blazetail," She meowed. Blazetail took in her scent, then breathed out still confused. He didn't know this cat. "Hi. Do i know you?" He wondered. The she-cat smiled. "I'm one of your ancestors," She cooed, walking past him, "You might not know me, but i was part of the mission to leave the clans. My name's Flutterwing, I was your father's mother." "You?" Blazetail turned around, where the she-cat's back faced the CloudClan warrior. "Yes," She muttered, then breathed in a sigh, "I was killed on the journey. I almost killed CloudClan Blazetail. And i wish i could relive that day to change it back," Flutterwing pawed the ground slowly, "So many lives lost." "How does that history relate to me?" "Because i don't want you to make the same mistake that i did," Flutterwing meowed sternly. Her eyes narrowed. "Your powerful and beautiful. But inside of you is a legacy that shouldn't have survived, an instinct. The one that i started." "What happened?" Blazetail wondered, his ears flattening. She sighed. "We, like SkyClan, were Lost. We were designed to stay lost. But inside all of us is a strength to return as known. We didn't have enough resources to survive, and as many times as we asked the clans for a new place to eat, they refused. One day, a group of ShadowClan warriors attacked us, knowing that we were weak. They forced us out, keeping it a secret to prevent any of the-" "Other clans from knowing, not even StarClan," Blazetail finished, his eyes widening. She nodded solemnly. "During our flight, we ran into a path split. And i chose the wrong way." "That's not totally your fault though," Blazetail encouraged. But Flutterwing shook her head, "Its not what you think Blazetail. I thought the fastest way was the best way. But i was wrong," Flutterwing meowed, "It was much more deadlier. It had rapids, wolves, tons of hawks, avalanches, and flash floods. The hawks and the rapids nearly destroyed the clan, and i drowned before i could do anything," She sat down, her ears shaking. Blazetail was speechless. "The remaining ten warriors made refuge where you live now, and thats were CloudClan was reborn. But there will be a time sooner than you think that will force you to leave for good." "Leave?" Blazetail jolted on her last sentence, "We've just adapted here, this place has everything!" "Like dog attacks?" Flutterwing narrowed her eyes. Blazetail opened his jaw, then closed it. "Its only going to get worse if you stay. There are more dogs in the Twoleg's Place. More means death. You have to leave regardless." "Leave, to the clans?" "Yes," Flutterwing nodded, "And ill guide you through the journey." "Is that why those other cats came here?" Blazetail asked. "Yes," She responded. Then she came closer to his ear, "The path you and your sisters choose will decide CloudClan's last destiny. Choose wisely. Sometimes even the path you dont want to take could be the only one open." "But what if someone dies?" Blazetail was nervous. The dream was fading. "Only StarClan knows that question, " Flutterwing meowed, until she vanished completely. FOXSTEP Category:Collab Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfics Category:Waterfang Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions